Jana Korvin
Jana Korvin is the current Captain re-designed USS Fenrir-B, Emissary Class after proving himself in the battle of the magnetar. After pulling his weight and able to expand on his own, he is now in charge of the state-of-the-art science and long term mission ship, made for exploration and not for war. Background Information Both had been active in the Bajoran resistance, and both died as the result of a purge that was made possible by intelligence provided to the Cardassians by Bajoran collaborators. He was taken in by an orphanage that was upgraded and expanded at the end of the Occupation in no small part due to the charitable efforts of Vedek Jana Karyn. When she died protesting against the combined Cardassian-Dominion occupation of the Deep Space Nine during the Dominion War, many of the orphans who had always been grateful to her for her efforts took on her family name as their own as a tribute to her, since she had died without biological children. He has gone by the name of Jana Korvin since 2375. His parents died in 2365. Personal Life Erica Gregg (2392-2398): Korvin met his first love while serving in the aboard the USS Aventine. When the Aventine's first officer was given his own command, Commander Gregg came aboard as the new XO and Jana was promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander. For nearly six years, she was his mentor, though they were the same age (she had been promoted through the ranks faster). While they were never an official couple he loved her from afar, respecting her as a mentor and friend. When she went on to become the Capain of the USS Phoenix and he the Captain of the USS Fenrir, he felt like there was no chance at a relationship. Soon, just before the engagement of The 100, in the battle of the Magnetar, he confessed his feelings for her. Saying little other than a thank you, Jana was horrified when she died in the conflict in March of 2404. He constructed a Pontiac Firebird in her memory and used it to overcome his grief. Current Spouse(s) Kess Porgoit Jana met his second love, Kess Porgoit, when the USS Fenrir was slated for duty as a museum, and Jana found out that he was to captain a new ship, the Emissary Class Fenrir-B. Lt. Porgoit interviewed for the position of chief's counsellor and after some "field tests" where she was able to handle the rather difficult Marlon Nadis, she got the job. As Jana and Kess continued to work together and he overcame the feelings of loss with the completion of the Firebird, he realized he was starting to have feelings for her. After nearly breaking up because of Kess' feelings on the children and dangerous awaymissions, they eventually overcame the issues and got married. They adopted one child together. Children Korvin adopted one child with Kess Porgoit named Jana Mikos who was taken onto the USS Fenrir in April of 2405 to be fostered while they were away on mission. Please see link for more information. Korvin has a step-son from Kess Porgoit named Lawsen Aveno. They get along relativity well even though Lawsen's biological father tries to sabotage the relationship. Please see link for more information. Starfleet Academy Korvin enrolled upon finishing his secondary education on Bajor, Korvin joined up with a community service organization for two years, honouring his Bajoran faith in the prophets. Then, served as a Cadet in the Academy from 2385-2389. Because he had lacked for more traditional academic opportunities in early childhood, he always found academics to be a struggle. However, Korvin performed brilliantly in field training and in the many extra curricular activities he participated in while at the Academy. His instructors in the command track recognized him as a natural leader and made sure he received the additional help he needed on the academic side of things so he made it through. The extra help, coupled with his single-minded devotion to doing his very best, allowed him to graduate in the middle of his class. Military Information His first assignment was as an ensign on the USS Titan, where he served under Captain Christine Vale until 2392. In that year he was promoted to Lieutenant and transferred to the USS Aventine. Four years later, he was promoted to the position of Lt. Commander as that ship's second officer. Despite outstanding performance reviews, his struggles in comprehending some of the more complex areas of science and engineering have held him back from promotion to the rank of full Commander until his current assignment. Korvin believes he has a lot to prove. Years as Ensign: 2389-2392 ** Lieutenant: 2392-2396 ** Lt. Commander: 2396-2403 ** Commander: 2403-2403 ** Captain: (Nov) 2403-Current. Category:Todd's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2362 Category:All Characters